1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating unit with a mouse and a pad, which is in electrical operative connection with the operating unit, and with a cable arrangement for connection to an operating unit input of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an operating unit is known from German Patent Reference DE 196 37 487 A1, for example. Here, the mouse, together with a multi-phase electrical traveling wave generated in the pad, creates position signals which are processed by the computer for controlling the indicator and further functions. Such a mouse is particularly suitable for industrial applications, since no mechanically moved elements, for example a roller ball, inside the mouse are required.
In a similar operating unit for a computer as disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 196 52 491 A, a coil is provided in the mouse, as well as in the pad, over which it is guided, and the mouse receives its operating voltage by induction of the electromagnetic traveling wave continuously generated in the pad. Here, too, the movement of the mouse is detected from modulation signals.
An operating unit with a pad and a mouse are disclosed in PCT International Application WO 97/44901 wherein the pad and the mouse are not in an electrically operative connection, but instead the pad has, independently of the mouse input function, an input function with capacitive touch areas, which can be manually operated. In one exemplary embodiment the pad and the mouse are in connection with the computer via a common wireless transmission unit.
One object of this invention is to provide an operating unit of the type mentioned but which assures high operational dependability and can be connected by a user in a simple manner.
This object is achieved with the characteristics described in the claims and in this specification. The mouse is connected by a single mouse cable, and the pad by a single pad cable, to a common connecting element, wherein the mouse cable and the pad cable are used for conducting electrical signals and at least the pad cable is also used for the voltage supply. The mouse cable and the pad cable together can be connected with the operating unit input of the computer via the common connecting element directly, or via an additional transmission cable and a junction element.
In this way the mouse and the pad can be definitely connected with each other and with the computer, wherein the different cables are definitely connected with each other and assigned to each other, and a safe voltage supply for a dependable function is assured. Thus the attachment of the pad by only a single cable for the voltage supply, as well as for the electrical signals, also favor a simple, dependable seal.
With a sufficiently high supply output, such as with a PS/2 port, for example, the voltage supply can take place from the operating unit input of the computer, so that no additional supply cable needs to be provided. If the operating unit input does not provide a sufficient output for the voltage supply, the supply can take place in a simple way via the additional supply cable from the keyboard input of the computer, which provides sufficient output.
If the mouse cable is divided into two separable sections by a plug/connector unit, the pad is fixedly connected only with the cable and connecting elements, and the connection of the operating unit can be easily completed through the connector for the mouse. In a reverse manner, the removal of the operating unit from the computer can also be simplified.
Sealing of the operating unit is favored because the pad cable is sealingly introduced into the pad housing through a cable duct and is connected in the interior of the pad housing.
A simple connection of the supply cable is achieved because the supply cable is connected with an intermediate piece between the keyboard input of the computer and a connecting element of a connector cable of the keyboard. The intermediate piece has a cable section which has a plug on one of its sides and a connector on the other side, or is embodied as a plug/connector housing unit, in which the connecting point for the supply cable is provided. In this case the keyboard can also be simply connected.
A simple, easy-to-operate arrangement results because only the connecting element, the transmission cable, the junction element, the pad cable and the pad form a unit which is fixedly connected, and alternatively because the connecting element, the section of the mouse cable adjoining it, along with the associated part of the plug/connector unit, the pad cable, the pad, the supply cable and the cable section with the plug and the connector form a unit which is fixedly connected. In this case the user need only make a few connections which can be easily performed.
The construction can be advantageous with a direct connectability with the computer if the connecting element is a trapezoidal bushing or a trapezoidal plug, because the trapezoidal plug in particular offers sufficient space for joining several cables.